


Tigerclaw's Hate

by sorellabac



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-10-31
Updated: 1950-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellabac/pseuds/sorellabac
Summary: Tigerclaw has always been spiteful and ambitious, but what happens when one day he takes it too far?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Tigerclaw's Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



"Hey!" Tigerclaw shouted, marching over to Fireheart, "I'll eat all your hair." He spat on Fireheart's shoes before turning into a single piece of spaghetti and rolling away. Without warning, Cloudtail bent down and stuffed Tigerclaw into his fur. When Fireheart threw a confused glance at the white warrior, Cloudtail pushed back a patch of his fur to reveal that he was made of spaghetti.


End file.
